sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Sennä Lang
"I will not fall... even as the walls come crumbling down." - Sennä Lang '''Darth Sennä Va'lenn, '''born Sennä Lang, was a native of the water world, Manaan. The older of two children born to Tasus and Fenra Lang, Sennä spent her early life comfortable, well-educated and isolated from the rest of the galaxy. When it was discovered that she was force sensitive, she was brought under the instruction of the overseers at the Sith Academy on Korriban and became a servant of the Sith Empire, which she would serve for a great majority of her early life. It was only after her betrayal and manipulation of a fellow Dark Lord t hat she and a small army of followers departed the Sith Empire in search of great things. Always fascinated with forbidden knowledge, dark secrets and powerful artifacts, Sennä's path brought her to Oricon. As she walked its surface, she bathed in the dark essence that engulfed the moon and savored it. She located the place Dread Master Brontes has perished and siphoned the essence from it, adding to her own power. The revelation of this act led to many of her former allies unifying against her. After fighting fiercely against them, she was forced into imprisonment in a tomb on the prison world of Belsavis. There she remained until a team sent by Dread Master Erasis found her many years later. Biography Senna Lang was born in her parents’ home, a floating estate located due east of the ruins of Ahto City on the water world of Manaan. Her parents, Tasus and Fenra, were wealthy Imperial aristocrats who had invested a large amount of credits in creating a remote home in an isolated, yet beautiful nook of the galaxy. She spent the first 14 years of her life living in virtual isolation with only her parents, her younger sister and their minimal staff as company. Though her connection to the force was evident at a young age, Senna's mother was reluctant to send her young daughter to the academy on Korriban. After many years of holding his tongue, pride overcame Senna's father who secretly contacted the academy to inform them of the power his daughter possessed. A few days later, a shuttle requested permission to land at the estate. The shuttle carried an Overseer from the Academy who was anxious to see evidence of the powers that her father had boasted about. Quietly, Senna stepped forward and tried to move objects with her mind. Unsuccessful at her attempt, she blushed and looked down at the ground. Angered at what seemed to be a waste of his time, the Overseer began to choke Tasus as punishment for his stupidity. Out of fear and anger, Senna blasted the overseer with an impressive force push in defense of her father. The Overseer climbed to his feet and rose to his full height. He walked over to the girl and loomed over her. She returned his gaze and eventually, he smiled with a wicked grin. Kneeling, he spoke quietly to the girl saying, “If you can harness your emotions, a powerful Sith you will become” Moments later, the Overseer ushered Senna onto his shuttle and they departed her home. Time at the Academy In her early days on Korriban, Senna showed skill and ambition in completing her tasks, but kept her distance from her fellow acolytes. Growing up in almost complete isolation, she did not communicate or play with well others well. As time passed, she associated and collaborated more with her peers and after 4 years, developed a relationship with an older acolyte from a different Overseer’s group. They would run off together in the late hours of the night, spending time in the shadows and keeping their relationship a secret. She fell in love with him and eventually gave herself to him only to find that he had used her naive nature and manipulated her to sate his carnal hunger. Betrayed and embarrassed at being the subject of such a terrible act, she developed an immense hatred for love and swore to never be the subject of the will of another, instead vowing to use manipulation and mind games to achieve her path to power. A few nights after revealing his treachery, the boy received a message, supposedly from the Overseers, to convene in the tomb of Naga Sadow for an impromptu trial. When he arrived, he instead encountered Sennä who spoke to him, telling him that he had made a fatal error by using her. He laughed at her and raved that he would prove to her that she would always be a submissive child not worthy of kissing the boots of a true Sith such as himself. Arrogant and certain of victory, he charged at Senna with his lightsaber drawn only to be caught in an intense field of lightning sired by Sennä's rage. Her eyes blazed with fire as she delighted in his every cry. His fear nullified her pain. When the lightning ceased, he fell to his knees sparking, smoking and sizzling. He landed with a thud only to be thrown hard against the wall of the tomb, held there by the force. Sennä approached him, drawing her own lightsaber and staring him right in the eyes as she stabbed her blade straight through his heart. He dropped to the floor and she returned to her quarters, a new person. Senna once again isolated herself from the others in the academy, spending most of her time searching the tombs and the archives, trying to attain as much knowledge as she could in her time on Korriban. By age 19, she had completed her training as an acolyte as the lone survivor of her group; several of her fellow students had been found, literally scared to death. She was taken as an apprentice by an elderly Sith Lord by the name of Darth Asmino. She spent less than a year under his tutelage as dark side corruption and old age combined to take his life. She was then discovered by Darth Rukol who took notice of her considerable dedication to dark knowledge and her abilities in the force. In particular, she noticed the Senna had an impressive degree of control over her rage which in turn allowed her unmatched control of her powers and their application. Darth Rukol deemed Sennä worthy of admittance to an elite academy where she and her abilities would be tested to the fullest in preparation for advancement and effective service to the Empire. Her master was cruel, unpredictable and blunt, and deployed Sennä on a number of trivial missions just for sport and survival. One day, Rukol approached Sennä about her past on Korriban and her oath against love. To challenge this, Darth Rukol instructed Sennä to slaughter her family. Sennä departed for Manaan immediately. On the shuttle, she stared out at the stars, recalling, for the first time since she had left, her life before the Sith. As the shuttle landed and she walked out into the cool evening air, a single tear trickled down her cheek. She removed the blast doors with a gesture of her hand and a simple thought and found her parents standing at the other end of the entrance hall. Her father, holding his wife close, stared up at his eldest with a mixture of grief and confusion as she approached them. He pleaded with her, saying that there were other options, that there were ways out. Sennä returned her father's stare with a dark gaze as she pulled her mother into her saber with a wave of her hand. Her mother dropped as her father yelled in shock. He questioned why she would do such a thing to which Sennä replied "Who I have become is the subject of your own pride. You were only too happy to see me become Sith, now you will the experience the consequences of your decision." She lifted him into the air with the force and slammed him into the back wall. The impact broke his spine and he dropped to the ground, dead. Sennä searched the entire estate for her sister, but she was nowhere to be found. She returned to her master's ship and reported her success. Her master was pleased and assured her that she would have the opportunity to kill her sister eventually. She granted Sennä the title of Lord and gave her permission to begin taking her own apprentices. Descent into Darkness Sennä went through a number of classes of acolytes unsatisfied with those who emerged as the survivors. Those who disappointed her were put to death. Believing that she could not find a competent apprentice on Korriban, she decided to abandon her search for an apprentice for the time being. She instead began studying her abilities and powers, eventually taking an interest in the ability of mental domination. Her twisted mind enabled her to use this power to not only control, but to cripple the minds of others. With enough imagination, she was capable of causing others to experience their worst nightmares. She began using this ability on the battlefield to perfect it. Soldiers would fall over dead with silent screams etched on their faces. Her power was brought to the attention of Darth Rukol who was pleased at her apprentice's growth. Sennä was granted the title of Darth. One of her new colleagues, a physical powerful brute of a Sith Lord caught her attention. Though impressive in battle, she deemed him to be emotionally vulnerable and thus useless as a Sith. She endeavored to break him and then rebuild him into what she believed a Sith should be. She began to seduce him, to peak his interest and eventually stole him away from his lover and their daughter. Disregarding the ruin she left their family in, her plan continued when she lured the Lord to her flagship where she turned on him. She threw him around the bridge and when he was physically incapable of repelling her, she entered his mind and broke him. She created vast images of his nightmares, exploiting the love and care he felt for his family. Taunting him for his weakness, she knocked him out and wiped his memories leaving only the emotions of fear toward her. He became a submissive shell of a man, unaware of why he felt such terror whenever she was around. For this act, she became hated among the hierarchy of the academy and departed. She gathered her followers on her command ship and left the Empire for good. In her early travels, she encountered a former Overseer from the academy whom she had once called friend. Curious as to her presence on such a desolate world, he approached his former friend with caution, but it would not save him. Without a word, she drained his life force, leaving him on the verge of death. As a single act of mercy, she left him in a stasis container and buried it deep beneath the frozen surface. She traveled to many nameless worlds, gathering followers and developing her power, until she came to Oricon. As she walked its surface, she immersed herself in its darkness and felt empowered, truly alive. On the shores of a lava river, a figure jumped out behind her and ignited a lightsaber. With restored memories and newly born rage, the Sith Lord she had seduced and broken had tracked her down, intent on her demise. She turned and smiled taunting him for being a fool. The two dueled and Sennä found that her foe had tapped into his hatred of her and gained strength from it. Still, she pushed him back and forced him to bathe in the lava until he was burned to ash. She continued on to the Dread Fortress where she discovered the death site of Dread Master Brontes. She performed an ancient ritual and siphoned the dark energy from the site, imbuing herself with enhanced powers that she would put to use against those who crossed her. She began killing both Imperial and Republic soldiers which drew the attention of both factions including a number of her former allies and friends. Treachery in the Tomb Acting from Belsavis, she dispatched her followers to combat her former allies who had formed a coalition with the Republic in an attempt to track her and destroy her. The first confrontation took place between an admiral in her service and a strike squad of Sith and Jedi who infiltrated it and took out the entire crew of the vessel. On the bridge, the ship's commander encountered the group and engaged them eventually being overcome. With her last breaths, the commander activated the self-destruct sequence in an attempt to take out the squad, but they escaped with their lives as the ship was destroyed. On Nar Shaddaa, another of her agents encountered a portion of the coalition's leadership with the intent of being captured. Sennä wanted to lure her enemies to her. Her plan was successful and the coalition landed on Belsavis in force. They traversed a number of obstacles fighting through a literal army to reach Sennä before a tomb in the depths of the planet. There, they engaged her and were surprised when she forced them back. They were no match for her and one by one began to fall. Realizing they could not kill her, they drew her into the tomb's entryway and sacrificing those closest to her, the remaining members of the coalitions' strikeforce collapsed the tomb on her. She locked herself in stasis and remained there for many years. What seemed like an eternity later, she was awakened by a strange group. She questioned them and their motives only to be told that they were a part of the Sith Imperium and that her freedom and presence had been requested by Dread Master Erasis. She departed Belsavis and began her journey back to Oricon to begin the next chapter of her life. In the Service of Dread Not long after her induction into the Sith Imperium, Senna took part in the final battle of the ongoing Asavianic War. She was present in Mos Ares when Asavian and his forces struck and helped the Imperium combat the invading forces. She along with the others were forced to abandon Mos Ares when it became evident that the city and all who remained were doomed. On the Sovereign, she participated in a meeting led by the Empress to determine the Imperium's next course of action. It was decided that the Imperium would go on the offensive and pursue Asavian to end the war, once and for all. He was discovered on Nar Shaddaa. His fortress was infiltrated and eventually, in his throne room, he was confronted. One by one, he defeated the members of the Imperium's strike force until only the Empress remained standing. She pushed him back and destroyed him with all eyes watching. Weakened from the battle, Senna returned to Oricon with Si'alla and Nexxor to report the end of the war to the Dread Masters. Approaching Master Vemara first, they sought to inform her of the news of her father's death, though she made it perfectly clear that she was already aware of what had transpired. The three of them continued to Dread Master Erasis who delighted in the news and was pleased at the offering of a relic of Asavian's to add to the collection of Dread Artifacts. Not long after, Sennä was brought before Dread Master Nolus who, seeing her uses in the future, gave her the title of Dread Guard Commander and charged her with the defense of the Dread Palace. Under the Pyramid of Stratagems, she played a role in the construction and modification of the Palace on Yavin IV that had been gifted to the masters from the Emperor himself. Upon its completion, she took charge of its defense in an oath to keep safe all contained within. The peace would not remain however, tensions were increasing between the Dread Order and the Imperium that eventually evolved into a large scale conflict. Senna was put to use frequently by the Dread Masters eventually being deployed to Fondor with her Dread Guard to capture Hyperius, an agent of the Imperium who had successfully escaped Oricon with intelligence to deliver to the Emperor's servants. She was not alone in her pursuit as the Imperium had sent a rescue team to find Hyperius as well. She quickly encountered and infected the team using her extensive knowledge of Dread before later engaging Hyperius, S'renx and the other members of the squad in combat following the fall of her guard. She was able to successfully infiltrate Hyperius', mind wiping all knowledge of the Dread Masters' forces and defenses, before fleeing back to Oricon. When the Imperium struck, Senna waited for them at the gates of the Dread Fortress. Once again, she ordered her guard against them and watched them fall before moving into the Palace itself. When the Imperium forces breached the Palace led by the Empress, Senna fought Si'alla who was enhanced by the effects of a battle meditation. Against the Praetor and the Empress, Senna fell to their mercy and was spared by her old friend awakening a curiosity inside her. The Dread Masters were defeated in their throne room where they submitted to the Empress once again pledging their loyalty to the Imperium. It was here also that Sefran declared his intentions by declaring war on the force users of the Imperium. Sefran's kingdom was not to last however as the Dread Masters and the Imperium together made short work of his forces restoring the peace once more. Ghosts of the Past Following the war with the Imperium, Senna began spending time with the Praetor, Si'alla. A bond was formed and eventually, Si'alla came to trust Senna enough to adopt her as a sister. Additionally, Senna was placed in command of House Va'lenn while Si'alla led the Imperium's Order of State. Still a member of the Dread Faction however, Senna aided the Masters greatly in the return of Kataret's buried alter-ego, The Monarch. From his rebirth to his death, Senna was at the Masters' side gaining more of a voice among them while also proving critical to their efforts. She rejected his temptation while observing the degradation of Kataret who she began to view with disdain, a blight upon the Union. Secretly however, conflict brewed within her as old memories and self doubt began to surface. Turning to Si'alla at these moments, the pair eventually returned to Belsavis once more. They journeyed to the Tomb deep within the Ancient Prison - the place where Senna had been locked away for over a decade prior to her discovery by Santificus. Haunted by memories of that time, Si'alla encouraged Senna to destroy the tomb and rid herself of the past. Drawing on the rage and boosted by Si'alla's own power, Senna crushed the temple as the massive construct ripped itself apart creating an enormous fiery crater in the heart of the planet's deep caverns. She walked away free, believing herself ready for whatever challenges the future would present. The Hunt for Kataret The freedom would not last. The Imperium fell into disarray with the invasion of the galaxy by the Eternal Empire. The Six Sectors were lost as the Imperium fled to the Indrexu Spiral and in the chaos, Senna turned to the Dread Masters once more. As Harbinger and Deputy Minister to the Dread Masters, Senna served faithfully while secretly constructing a plan to locate the now-missing Kataret and destroy the being that he had become. For five years, the Imperium remained hidden and Senna found herself restricted to the Spiral, unable to continue her search for the missing Dread Master. Finally, after the long wait, the Imperium finally acted and reclaimed Voss from the clutches of Zakuul. In the aftermath, Arralia came home to the Imperium as the newly dubbed leader of the Alliance and Emperor Salvatus was slain and replaced by Kharia.The Imperium found itself, once again, a part of the galaxy and Senna found herself able to begin her hunt for Kataret. Eventually, Supreme Judicator Erasis requested her presence and, though he attempted to conceal the purpose from her, asked her to accompany him on a recovery mission. She accepted, knowing full well that this path would lead her to the Dread Master she sought. After jumping through many hoops and communicating with a large network of contacts, Erasis and Senna tracked Kataret to a crashed ship in Wild Space. They infiltrated the vessel and found Kataret, very much changed. Senna engaged Kataret in battle while using Santificus to subdue Erasis and ultimately emerged the victor. Kataret was impaled by her saber and drained of his power before being left for dead. Her actions, though greatly frowned upon, were deemed acceptable and justified based on the treachery and disgrace of Kataret who claimed that he had transcended light and dark. Weeks later, a ceremony was conducted by Dread Masters Erasis, Belleva and Vindictiva to induct her into the Dread Union as the Successor of Brontes. A special ritual had to be performed prior to the ceremony to compensate for the missing Dread Masters: Vemara and Nolus. Following her rebirth into the Union, she was confronted by her sister, Si'alla who discovered that Senna had turned her back on her adoptive family in lieu of her new brothers and sisters. Si'alla, hurt and betrayed by Senna's actions condemned her actions and yelled at her to choke on the pain she had caused. Senna felt nothing as Si'alla turned her back and walked away leaving their relationship in fragments. Personality Initially, Senna was a kind-hearted and naïve girl. Due to her isolation as a child, she had trouble forming bonds with others and many on Korriban sought to take advantage of this. Her experiences twisted her into a cold-hearted, manipulative, spiteful woman devoted to the collection of ancient knowledge and the distribution of what she viewed as justice against the galaxy for the torments she had endured. She enjoys holding power over others and retains a childlike curiosity when it comes to the contents of the minds of others. Make no mistake however, she has a deadly personality and is unpredictable. She likes playing games and remaining one step ahead of her compe tition. At the same time, she embodies Sith arrogance, which can be used against her. Powers & Abilities. As strong in saber combat as she is in the force, Senna is a force to be reckoned with. Preferring graceful flourishes and fluid strikes, Senna is a master of Form II: Makashi. It is her preferred form when she is forced to utilize her lightsaber. She is also proficient in both Djem-So and Niman though uses them less frequently. Senna’s true power rests in her control over the force. Proficient in both force lightning and force telekinesis, she prefers mind manipulation over all of her other devices. Senna, from her time with the Elite Academy developed a powerful ability to create nightmares and illusions within the minds of her enemies, a power exceptionally similar to those of the Dread Masters. When combined with other basic dark side abilities and/or lightsaber combat, these powers made Senna a deadly foe. This was only made worse by her draining of the Dread Palace which bolstered these abilities and allowed her to turn her enemies against each other. Still a very powerful Sith, Senna was forced to sacrifice much of the gathered Dread Master essence in self preservation when she was sealed away in the Tomb on Belsavis. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Inactive Personnel